Destiny
by Minamihun
Summary: Potongan kejadian dalam hidup Luhan; sebelum dia ditarik pergi meninggalkan Kris, kemudian terbangun di suatu pagi dan Sehun mendapatinya menjadi orang lain. Broken!KrisLu / HUNHAN / Baekhyun


Matahari naik tapi tidak ada perubahan pada Luhan; masih terkapar di atas ranjang dengan kaos penuh keringat. Semalam dia terbangun dan merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, menyentuh dahinya kemudian mengutuk pelan. Demam.

Dia tidak yakin akan sembuh hanya dengan cuti sehari. Kemarin Baekhyun membuatnya pusing dijatuhi tetes air dari langit. Luhan dengan rambut yang tidak lagi berbentuk dan wajah seindah badut terjungkal dari sepeda; baru pulang kerja, ditarik oleh teman kecilnya, Baekhyun. Mereka menyusuri trotoar, mengintip ke dalam got, dan nyaris membongkar sampah di tengah hujan demi mencari anjing berbulu putih milik Baekhyun yang barusan kabur. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak masalah karena dia memang tipikal orang yang gemar memberi bantuan; meski sebenarnya dia yang harus dibantu untuk lari dari tekanan hidup.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa ingin bunuh diri dengan menelan semua sampah yang ada disana; tidak peduli dokter forensik akan menertawai dia ketika melihat kaleng soda ada dalam ususnya. Baekhyun memang pandai membuat pembuluh darahnya menyempit dan membantu matinya datang lebih awal.

"Hei Baek, kau ada dimana? Apartement-mu kosong." —Itu kekasihnya

"Chan! Snowy menghilang dan aku sedang mencarinya bersama Luhan."

"Snowy? Dia ada bersamaku. Aku membawanya jalan-jalan tadi."

"...". Bagus sekali Baekhyun. Kau memang berniat melihatku mati disambar petir. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau campurkan makan siangku tadi dengan obat sembelit dosis tinggi?! Dia merutuk marah.

Luhan kesal setengah mati mengingatnya; dia penuh dengan sumpah serapah. Keringatnya makin parah dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Dia merasa lampu di atas kepalanya akan jatuh padahal hanya dia yang berhalusinasi. Keadaan makin buruk dengan dia tidak mampu menahan kepalanya sendiri. Setidaknya dia punya cuti satu hari penuh untuk hari ini dan—

"LUHAAAANNNNN~~~~~"

—Baekhyun datang. Itu buruk.

Anak itu tidak pernah paham bila satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat demam hanyalah ketenangan. Baekhyun tersenyum ceria di depan pintu dan berputar-putar seperti orang gila dengan senyum mengembang, kemudian baru berhenti ketika dia terhuyung dan lututnya mencium kerasnya lemari kayu. Luhan terkikik dalam hatinya. "Lihat apa yang kubawa~". Dia bahkan masih ceria setelah terantuk lemari.

"Tidak Baek! Jangan bubur lagi!"

"Ayolah Lu, ini hanya bubur, oke? Kau tahu ini bukan racun tikus, kan?"

"Memang bukan. Itu terlihat lebih buruk." Luhan mengerang. Dia sudah tiga kali makan benda yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai bubur dan itu tidak pernah menemui akhir bahagia. Diare, muntah, bahkan terasa sembelit seperti diracuni; semua pernah Luhan rasakan setelah menelannya bahkan hanya di tiga suapan awal. "Makan buburnya, Lu!"

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan hanya mampu berdoa perutnya baik-baik saja setelah ini. Teganya Baekhyun meracuni Luhan ketika sedang demam. Luhan tahu si cerewet itu bahkan tidak bisa merebus air; dia malah pergi berendam dan meninggalkan rebusan airnya, dia lupa dan itu memang tidak disengaja tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana Luhan percaya dia tidak perlu ke dokter setelah memakan ini? Di suapan pertama Luhan nyaris memuntahkannya, tapi dia berusaha menelan kembali agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Percaya padaku dan telan saja, Lu. Itu tidak beracun". Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Buburnya masih panas, Baek." Luhan berdalih. "Ekspresimu tidak mengatakan itu!" balas si cerewet. "Lalu apa yang dikatakan ekspresiku?" tanya Luhan seolah-olah dia peduli, padahal perhatiannya lebih teralih pada perutnya yang malang. "Seperti kau menelan kotoran hewan," Baekhyun menjawab.

Memang. Luhan membatin.

"Hei, mau pergi bersamaku setelah ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Oh tidak; jangan lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa datang ke pesta dengan kepala seberat batu seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan cara yang entah bagaimana membuat Luhan kagum. Dia memang penuh pesona. "Maksudku kita pergi setelah kau sembuh, Lu. Apa kau pikir aku begitu tega membawamu berkeliaran dengan dahi sepanas telur yang dierami?"

Kau bahkan lebih tega lagi.

"Berhenti memaksaku pergi ke pesta, Baek. Aku selalu pulang sendirian setelah kau menghilang di kerumunan orang". Luhan terbatuk; entah karena menahan kesalnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan atau akibat dari bubur si cerewet itu. "Oke oke, maaf untuk yang satu itu. Tapi kali ini kau sungguh tidak akan pulang sendiri. Kupikir aku menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu". Menatap penuh harap, dia berusaha membujuk Luhan.

"Tidak, Baek. Berhenti mengajakku berselingkuh. Aku sudah punya Kris."

"Kau bukan kekasihnya, Lu. Dia lebih mencintai berkas-berkas kantornya dari pada dirimu. Dia bahkan tidak datang menjengukmu ketika kau sakit seperti sekarang". Baekhyun mengoceh dan Luhan menatapnya tidak berminat. "Itu karena dia sedang sibuk, Baek."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau memang selalu membela si botak pirang itu."

"Kalimatmu, Baek!" Luhan berseru kepadanya, "Bagaimana dia bisa pirang kalau dia botak?".

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ayolah, Lu. Hanya sekali dan Kris tidak akan pernah tahu. Dia bukan tipe yang suka memata-matai kekasihnya sendiri lagian."

"Kau harus tahu jika di dunia ini banyak manusia. Berhenti menatapi foto Kris sementara dia tidak pernah menghubungimu. Tidakkah kau terlalu percaya dan kelamaan menunggunya? Bagaimana jika dia sudah menikah dengan sekretaris seksi dan punya sebelas anak? Tiba-tiba dia datang dengan menggendong a—

"Baek.."

"Oke maaf". Sambil menyengir, dia melanjutkan. "Lagipula dia bukan orang yang begitu peduli. Coba saja kau telepon dia dan katakan akan bunuh diri dengan melompat ke jurang; dia pasti akan menjawab 'Aku sedang sibuk, sayang. Setelah pulang kerja saja, ya?'. Hah! Dia pikir kau adalah rusa terbang yang bisa selamat dari curamnya tebing sambil menunggu Kris pulang kerja dengan bau ketiak? Tidak, kan?"

"Yang aku tahu rusa terlalu berat untuk terbang. Mereka tidak punya sayap lagian," balas Luhan.

"Iya memang! Itu seperti kau yang—

Kepalanya memang sudah pecah berkeping-keping sejak Baekhyun datang, tapi ini bahkan lebih buruk. Demi mencegah mulut Baekhyun terbuka lagi, Luhan membuang napasnya kasar; pasrah. "Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Dan si cerewet tersenyum puas. "Okay!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apa yang ada dipikirkan kalian setelah membaca ini? Tuangkan saja semua dalam kotak review. Saran dan kritik sungguh sangat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
